Of Superheroes and Spiders
by Number54
Summary: While planning a surprise party for Ms. Yui, Ayumi and the gang encounter a giant, furry arachnid. Chaos and shenanigans ensue! One-shot!


**A/N: Blood Drive: Aftermath is currently on hold right now. I am NOT abandoning it, so don't worry. It's just that school is my top priority. I'm sure you all understand. But, I will post the ending chapter before this year ends. Pinkie promise. Anyways, I thought of this when I saw this giant-ass spider yesterday. Awesome, right? No, not really. Spiders freak me out. xD**

**Also, there is no P.O.V in this story. It is all third person.**

**- 54**

**Warning: Morishige may throw in the F-Bomb here and there, but wouldn't you if you were to come across a giant-ass spider?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party, but I do own this Sundrop that is sitting in my lap.**

Of Superheroes and Spiders

"Kill it! Kill it!"

The representative of class 2-9, Ayumi Shinozaki, screeched at the top of her lungs, all the while yanking on the sleeve of Satoshi Mochida, whom was just as scared and freaked out as she was.

"M-me?" The brunette-haired boy squeaked. "I'm terrified of those things! You kill it, Kishinuma!"

Yoshiki Kishinuma, the delinquent of 2-9, shook his head quickly. "No way! There's no way in hell I'm going near that thing!"

The school day was over. The bell had had rang, and everyone had piled out the doors, heading for their homes. Everyone except for the few students of class 2-9. No, they stayed behind after school to decorate the classroom for a special surprise party they would be throwing the next day for their respected sensei, Ms. Yui, on her birthday.

Of course, their beloved teacher had brought up the question as to why all of them were staying after school, but low and behold, the class rep had cooked up a lie that convinced Ms. Yui that she was going to help them all study for the big math test that was coming up.

And that was when Ms. Yui threw the kids a kind smile and left the classroom.

The class rep had been clattering around in the closet searching for any kind of supplies they would need, Yoshiki and Satoshi had been wiping down all of the desks and furniture inside the classroom, Mayu and Morishige had made their way into the classroom just down the hall, so they could use the oven in there to bake the cake, and Naomi and Seiko had journeyed to the nearest corner market to buy the decorations.

Everything was going smooth, until Ayumi had moved one of the boxes around inside the closet and caught sight of a giant black spider that was probably the size of a baseball if you put one by it. That was when she let out an ear-piercing scream and climbed onto the nearest desk, clutching at the hem of her skirt.

Of course, Yoshiki and Satoshi had reacted the same way anyone else would when they saw someone screaming like a banshee and/or moving faster than Kobe Bryant at a Lakers game: They wanted to know what the hell had gotten into her.

When she pointed a finger to the closet, the boys decided to investigate. And to the class rep's surprise, both boys had mimicked her actions and climbed onto the top of a table that was right beside the desk that Shinozaki occupied.

"Well, someone has to!" The class rep continued, still clutching onto Satoshi's sleeve. "I wished the others would hurry back!"

And as if on cue, Mayu Suzomoto and Sakutaro Morishige entered the classroom, setting the cake on Ms. Yui's desk.

"We're back!" Mayu exclaimed in her cheery voice. "Sensei is going to love her cake!"

"Indeed, she is." Morishige added, as he and Mayu turned to face the others.

Taking notice of the fact that Ayumi was 'standing' and not 'sitting' in a desk, and also the fact that Yoshiki and Satoshi both had looks on their faces that were similar to that of a deer caught in the headlights of a car, he pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

"Alright, I'll bite," He spoke again. "What's going on here?"

"Look in there." Satoshi commanded, pointing to the closet door that had been ajar since Ayumi had discovered the horrid creature that had occupied the small space for God knows how long.

"Fine." Morishige complied, making his way over to the door with Mayu close behind him.

He had only entered the closet for at least five seconds before he jolted, knocking some classroom supplies off one of the shelves in the closet.

"That's a big motherfucker!" He screams, grabbing Mayu by the hand and running into the nearest corner away from the closet.

"Now, you see what's wrong?" Yoshiki asked.

"What did you see, Shig?" Mayu asked, comforting the blue-haired boy with a hug.

"Furry...eight eyes...eight legs...furry." Morishige chanted into Mayu's shoulder.

"Wait," Mayu began with wide-eyes. "You don't mean..."

At that very moment, the beast emerged, slowly making it's way out of the closet, which earned a simultaneous scream out of Ayumi, Satoshi, Yoshiki, Mayu, and Morisige.

"Oh God, someone man up and kill it!" Ayumi commanded, her eyes set on Yoshiki and Satoshi.

"Don't look at me!" Satoshi squeaked again.

"What's the worst that could happen, Mochida? It could bite you, which means you have a chance of either dying a horrible death or turning into Spider-Man." Yoshiki joked, earning a small whimper from the quiet boy.

"Please don't say that, Kishinuma. And, besides, I'm more of a Captain America guy, anyway." Satoshi says.

"You like Captain America?" Yoshiki guffawed. "Dude, he is so overrated! If you're going to choose a superhero, then pick Batman."

"Batman?" Morishige let out a snort. "Please, his powers come from a utility belt. As for Captain America, he has biceps, but no brains. Superman is where it's at."

"Why in the hell does everyone pick Superman as their favorite superhero? He's weak whenever he's around kryptonite." Yoshiki rolled his eyes.

"True, but let's take a look at Batman, shall we?" Morishige said, beginning to count on his fingers. "Batman is also overrated like Captain America. His powers come from a utility belt like I said before. And let's face it, the Joker, the Riddler, Scarecrow, the Penguin, all of his adversaries would slaughter him in real-life."

"You're full of shit, Morishige! We all know Batman is the best!" Yoshiki crossed his arms over his chest.

"Superman is the best!" Morishige countered, also crossing his arms.

"You're both wrong!" Satoshi butted in. "Captain America is the best because his movies were actually good!"

"HEY!" Morishige and Yoshiki snapped in his direction.

Ayumi had facepalmed at the very beginning of this conversation, but kept a close eye on the spider that had crawled from the closet to the middle of the classroom.

That was when sounds of a conversation between two girls sounded from the outside of the classroom. Seiko Shinohara had entered with a grocery bag in hand, all the while holding the door open for Naomi Nakashima, whom entered with two grocery bags in both arms.

"For the last time, Seiko, that guy at the register did not hit on me!" Naomi scolded, but was also giggling in the process, sitting her bags down on Ms. Yui's desk.

"He asked if he could see your melons!" Seiko defended.

"Yes," Naomi began, taking two small watermelons from the bags. "These melons. I bought them for the party."

"Ohhhhh," Seiko said mainly to herself in realization. "That changes everything."

Naomi giggled. "I hope so. I'd hate to hear about the tragic death of a grocery store clerk because his murderer misunderstood his intentions with her best friend."

Seiko showed her signature grin. "Come on, Naomi! It's not like I was planning on killing him!"

Naomi raised an eyebrow, showing a smirk. "Oh, really?"

"Oh, fine." Seiko stuck out her tongue, earning a playful punch to the arm by Naomi.

"You're something else, you know that?" Naomi smiled.

"I know." Seiko acknowledged, returning the smile. "And so are you."

Both girls took notice of the cake on the desk. Seiko let out an amazed whistle.

"Boy, Suzume and Morishige really outdid themselves, didn't they?" Seiko asked.

"They sure did," Naomi replied. "Speaking of which, where is everyone?"

Seiko and Naomi both turned around to see the scene which lay in front of them: Ayumi stood in the seat of a desk with her hands on the hem of her skirt, Mochida and Kishinuma piled up on the table with their feet nowhere near the floor, and Mayu and Morishige who had both occupied the far corner of the classroom.

Naomi took notice of this and was about to ask what was going on, but the double-curled girl next to her had beaten her to it.

"Hi, guys! What's going on?" Seiko asked in a nonchalant tone.

Ayumi, Yoshiki, Satoshi, Morishige, and Mayu, whom were all in no mood to explain, pointed to the center of the classroom.

Naomi and Seiko both looked down to see that a giant spider had crawled next to them, mere inches away from their feet.

The short-haired brunette reacted, letting out a shriek and cowering behind her best friend. Seiko, who did not react at all, just stood there staring down at the eight-legged beast.

"Do something, Seiko! Kill it!" Naomi shrieked, tightly gripping Seiko's arm.

Seiko, in turn, just stood there. No movements whatsoever.

"What are you waiting for, Shinohara?" Yoshiki yelled from across the room. "Kill it already!"

The girl then bent down with her hands on her knees, studying the creature before her. "There isn't a thing that's itsy bitsy about you is there, big boy?"

That was when she noticed the desk that Satoshi occupied during class still had his books stacked on top. That was when a plan formulated in her mind: She could squish it with one of Satoshi's textbooks. Yes, the poor boy would have to clean the spider guts off, but hey, he and the others wanted her to kill it, right?

So, she very carefully slid a textbook from the desk and it landed SPLAT right on target. Seiko could swear that she heard the small crunch that the impact of the textbook had inflicted on the arachnid.

To make sure it was completely dead, she took her foot and stepped onto the textbook a few times for good measure.

When she was sure it was dead and gone, she announced:

"Come clean up your mess, Mochida."

**A/N: Poor Satoshi. :( Read, favorite, and review! Follow me on Tumblr! TheNumber54. :)**

**- 54**


End file.
